House of Snow Angels
by The Throne
Summary: The Anubis gang decide to go on a snowboarding trip. One shot. Original ten! Fabian, Amfie, Peddie, Moy, Jara.


_**First story that's not rated T lol! Enjoy!**_

* * *

The Anubis House had decided to go on a snowboarding trip. Most of them hadn't ever done it before, but they thought it would be fun.

"Do you guys want us to help you?" Jerome asked the group referring to Alfie and himself..

"Help us fall on our faces?" Patricia asked. "No thanks"

"Ok everyone" the instructor said. "Does everyone know if they're Goofy?"

"I don't think I'm goofy, I think I'm pretty serious" Amber said.

"No Amber, he means do you snowboard with your right foot in front or your left?" Joy answered.

"Huh?"

Alfie came and shoved her lightly and she stopped herself from falling by putting her right foot in front.

"She's goofy" Alfie said.

"What?" Amber said.

"Ok, everyone strap only one foot into your board" the instructor said and they did. "Now put the unstrapped foot behind the snowboard and walk up here"

They did as they were told.

Joy, Alfie, Jerome and Mick looked pretty bored.

"Now strap in the other foot and when you go" the instructor said. Alfie, Jerome, Joy and Mick shared a look. "Turn your board horizontally so you slow down. You do that by-"

The four went down the hill and turned the board to a stopped looking at the shocked faces on the others.

"How'd you do that?" Eddie asked

"I've been snowboarding for ten years" Mick said

"Since I was nine" Joy said

"We met snowboarding" Alfie said.

"When we were three" Jerome said.

"That's twelve years!" Amber exclaimed

"That's fourteen years" Nina corrected

"That's longer than me" the instructor said. After some decision making, they decided Alfie and Jerome would teach. After they practiced they decided to go on the lift. Joy and Mick went first, then Nina and Fabian, Jerome and Mara, Patricia and Eddie, Alfie and Amber. When Alfie and Amber came up everyone was on the ground except for Jerome Mick and Joy because they had fallen off of the lift. Even Amber with Alfie's support had fallen.

"Ok, you ready?" Jerome asked. "Everyone strap in"

They all strapped in and got up, well almost all of them.

"How do you get up?" Nina struggled. Fabian was struggling to get up.

"Woah, I'm moving" Amber said as she slid down the slope. Alfie went down immediately and helped her.

"Ok flip over on your belly" Mick said and they did. "And push off"

"Yay I'm up" Nina said before losing her balance and falling on her butt. "Are you kidding me?"

They both finally got up, and realized everyone was at least halfway down the hill. Yes most were falling, but they were there.

"Ok, lets go" Fabian said. They both moved but fell two feet from their original spot.

"This is hard" Nina said. They struggled to get up again and kept falling.

"Mick do you want to race?" Joy asked

"You're on" he said and they took off.

Patricia and Eddie were fast learners, and were already at the bottom of the hill getting on the lift.

"First person that falls has to buy the winner dinner" Eddie said as they were on.

"Ok, fine" Patricia said and they got off the lift. Patricia almost fell, but didn't.

"Already stumbling. Easy win" Eddie said.

"I don't think so" Patricia said and went off. But she began to go really fast and didn't know how to stop.

"Slow down" Eddie called. She tried to turn the board like Alfie and Jerome told her, but she just, and really badly. She flipped a couple times, before landing on her face.

"Yacker!" Eddie called. He skidded to a stop, ultimately landing on his bottom, next to her. "Are you ok"

"No" Patricia said and flipped over. "Now I have to buy you dinner"

Eddie smiled. "I think with a ten pointer flip like that, you win"

Mara had learned how to go very slowly down the hill by keeping her board in a horizontal line the entire time. Jerome was with her.

"Mara, turn so you can go down" Jerome said

"I am not, then I'll go super fast and fall on my face" Mara said. "And I like my face"

"You can't always go the safe way" Jerome said. "Take a risk"

"I'm scared" Mara said

"I am too, I don't want my girlfriend to mess up her beautiful face" Jerome said and she laughed. "I'm kidding. The worst that could happen is you fall, and I'll be there with you"

She smiled at him and finally turned her board. She went fast, and was scared at first but began to enjoy it. Jerome was right behind her.

"Yeah!" she yelled. She then began to lose control and fell.

"That's called, catching an edge" Jerome said. "But that was amazing"

Mara smiled.

Amber sat on her but with her arms crossed and a put on her lips. "I'm not moving"

"Why?" Alfie asked

"My butt hurts and I can't get down the stupid hill" Amber said

"You got half way" Alfie pointed out

"And was on my butt the entire time" Amber said.

"Come on, I'll help you" Alfie said and held his hand out. She grabbed it and he pulled her up. She began to slide and she got nervous.

"Why is it moving? I'm not ready! Stop board!" Amber yelled. "Don't move without my consent!"

"Come on Ambs, I believe in you" Alfie said. He held her hand and they slowly slid together, with her just being guided. "Now, bend your knees and keep your arms out for balance" When she got the hang of it he smiled. "Good, now I'm going to-"

"Don't let go!" she said.

"I'm going to let go, you can do this" Alfie said

"You may let go of me, but I'm not letting go of you!" Amber said.

"Let go" Alfie said. She closed her eyes and let go. She opened them when she noticed she wasn't on her butt. She smiled as she made it to the end, and fell.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Amber said. "Did you see me?"

"Ye-"

"I wanna go again" she said trying to walk but fell again.

"You have to take one of your legs out" Alfie said. She did and practically ran to the line for the lift.

"Hurry up snow poke" Amber called to Alfie.

"So how come you didn't tell anyone you could snowboard?" Mick asked Joy as they were on the lift.

"Because I wanted to have a hidden talent. One where when I show it, people are like 'wow she's amazing'. Like when Fabian revealed he could play guitar, or Alfie and his magic tricks" Joy said. "I don't hear that much, and I really wanted to"

"Well you are amazing" Mick said. "Obviously, since you won the race"

"Thanks" Joy said. "I guess it's because I practiced all my life-"

"I mean it" Mick interrupted. "You are amazing"

She smiled as she got off the lift. "Let's help those two"

Nina and Fabian were still having trouble getting down.

"Ok, what's the problem?" Mick asked

"We can't get up" Fabian said.

"Ok, go on your knees" Joy said demonstrating with the board horizontal and her facing the top of the hill. "And push up"

Nina did and finally got up. She began to slide down a good fifteen feet before falling.

"Oh my God!" Nina said fist pumping. "Did you see me?"

"That was amazing Nina!" Fabian smiled.

"HEY NEENS!" Amber called from the lift. Her and Alfie waved and Nina waved back.. Mick came down to her.

"That was pretty good formation" Mick smiled. "Now just remember, to slow down turn your board. Move your shoulders left to go this way and right to go this way and keep your body positioned above the board and your knees bent"

"Ok, right for right, left for left, body above the board, and knees bent" Nina said in one breath.

"Right" Mick said. She got up the way Joy showed her and did what Mick told her, making it down and not falling until the end, where she almost did a perfect stop.

"WHOO GO NEENS!" Amber called from the lift. Nina had fell and hurt her wrist, and sat while watching Fabian from the bottom. He was so small from where she was. She decided to go to the bathroom and come back. When she did he was there, unbuckling his board.

"Nice job up there Nina" Fabian complemented.

"Thanks" Nina said. "Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Fabian said. She gave him a look. "You just learn so much faster than me. I didn't even make it down, I can't stand up. It's embarrassing"

"I learn fast?" Nina asked. "It took us an hour to get down! Both of us! That is not fast learning"

Fabian smiled.

"If it makes you feel better I hurt my wrist when I came down trying to stop" Nina said.

"It doesn't" Fabian said. "I don't want you hurt"

"Aw how sweet" Nina said. "I think you were great"

"Maybe I'll stick to books" Fabian smiled.

"Yeah, me too" Nina said. Amber and Alfie came down, Amber falling, with a smiled.

"Did you guys see me? I didn't fall once until the end" Amber said and high fived Alfie. Mick and Joy came down next.

"Are you guys hungry?" Mick asked.

"Yes!" Eddie said coming down with Patricia. "Let's eat"

"Where's Jerome and Mara?" Joy asked.

"WHOO HOO!" Mara said going super fast and landing with a bang. "Ow"

"Mara try slowing down" Jerome said.

"But it's so much more fun when you go fast!" Mara said. They smiled and headed to dinner. Amber told them about how she got off the lift without falling, and was become better than Alfie. She then thanked him for helping her up. Mara told them about how many times she went down, and how fast she went. Turns out she tired Jerome out. Eddie payed for Patricia dinner while telling them about her crazy triple flip. Joy told them about how she loved Snowboarding and had been doing it for years. She told them she can be athletic sometimes, and she's better than Mick. Fabian rubbed Nina's wrist while listening to the adventures of his housemates. He laughed about how it took him an hour to get halfway down the hill, but Nina was amazing. Then they went out and made snow angels. When they were done they carved 'Anubians' above the line of snow angels and 'Forever' below.


End file.
